


Agastopia

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [89]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Time Topping, Fix-It, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica wants to celebrate her coronation in a somewhat unconventional way, and when they run into a snag, Eric offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agastopia

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, Slow Love.

“Well, don’t you look delicious,” Eric chuckles.

“Thanks,” Jessica giggles, posing even more consciously to show off her bustier.

“How would you like us to ravage you tonight, Your Grace?” he asks.

“Actually,” Jessica begins, “I was sorta thinkin’ I could give tonight?”

Eric and Nora raise their eyebrows at each other.  “How’s that, sweets?” she asks softly.

Jessica smirks, though she’s clearly nervous.  She’s been giving herself a pep talk, rehearsing the words.  “I wanna make you scream,” she says to Nora.  “I wanna make you mine tonight, beautiful.”

“Oh,” Nora whispers.  She wasn’t expecting that, especially this early in the relationship, and it cuts right through her.  “I…”

“She means she’s interested,” Eric smirks.  He’s all right with sitting back for this.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Jessica orders, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“You know, you could do it lying down, too, like I’ve done for you,” Nora murmurs, giggling.

“Yeah, but I wanna do this,” Jessica retorts.  She points to the bed and drops to her knees.

“Best obey your queen’s commands,” Eric teases, nudging Nora forward.

Nora rolls her eyes, but she scrambles toward the appointed spot, spreading her legs playfully and leaning forward like a cheesecake calendar.  “Please, my queen, take me as you wish.”

“Underwear off, silly,” Jessica chides.

“Fine, fine,” Nora sighs, repositioning and shimmying her panties off.  “Now?”

Jessica nods, putting her hands on either of Nora’s knees and spreading her apart again.

“And myself, Your Grace?” Eric asks.

“Whatever.”  Jessica shrugs.  “In a little bit I’ll get to you.”

Eric smiles, and nervously, Jessica leans in and presses a tender kiss to Nora’s thigh.

“That’s perfect,” Nora says happily.

“Thanks, I think,” Jessica giggles.

“You’re welcome,” Nora says, nodding encouragingly.

Jessica smiles, kisses closer and closer to Nora’s center.  She’s taking it slow, getting the hang of this, just wanting to get it right, but fuck, Nora’s stroking her hair and staring at her, and it’s so…

“Hey, Nora,” she murmurs, “could you stop… I dunno, could you just let me…?”

Nora frowns, but she thinks she understands, or at least she wants to.  “Of course, pet,” she murmurs.

So Jessica moves back in and kisses right over Nora’s sex, trying to recall exactly what she herself likes.  She’s gotten more of this kind of attention in the last few weeks than she ever has, so it’s not too hard.  

Except Nora is still staring at her.

“Fuck,” Jessica mutters self-consciously, sitting back on her heels.

“Oh, dearest, I’m sorry,” Nora exclaims.  “Am I making it strange?”

“I’m just havin’ a hard time while you’re… I dunno,” Jessica mumbles.  “Starin’ at me like you’re my driver’s ed instructor for sex.”

Eric, leaning back against the headboard, chuckles.  “I know a way to fix that,” he offers mischievously.

Immediately Nora goes tense.  “I don’t…”

“You’ll be safe, _kära_ ,” he murmurs.  “I’m here.”

“I know,” Nora whispers.  “I just…”

“I’m here,” he repeats.  “ _Och du kan älska henne. Jag ser det, Kaete ser det_.”

Nora raises an eyebrow.

“Just let’s try,” he suggests.

Jessica’s turn to watch, now, curious and more than a little confused. “Uh…” she begins.

“Wait just a moment, Your Grace,” Eric smirks, getting off the bed and going to the closet.  Both women watch as he rummages, and Nora visibly relaxes when he emerges with three strips of black silk.

“Uh,” Jessica repeats.

“Nora, _min prinsessa_ ,” he coaxes, slipping behind her.  “You know what we need.”

She nods, drops her head toward her chest, and Eric smiles as he wraps one ribbon around her eyes.

“Is this okay?” Jessica asks, laying a hand on Nora’s thigh questioningly and thinking about the discussion they had before.

“Yes,” Nora whispers.  She smiles almost drowsily.

“Arms back,” Eric instructs gently.  When Nora obeys, he loops more silk around her wrists, then right above her elbows.  “Wriggle for us?”

Obligingly, Nora tries to move her arms, demonstrating the futility thereof.

Eric looks at Jessica over Nora’s shoulder.  “Do you want her shut up, too?” he asks playfully.

Jessica’s eyes go even wider.  “Shut up?” she echoes.

“They do make things for that,” Eric says.

“Maybe?” Jessica hesitates.  “I… it’s kinda a lot, maybe later?”

It’s the answer Eric expected, and much as he loves seeing Nora’s lips wrapped around a ballgag, he can guess that Jessica’s not ready for that yet.  Instead, he rests a hand on Nora’s shoulder and says, “Can I trust you to hold your tongue?”

Nora nods frantically.

“Good,” Eric says.  “You can proceed, Your Highness.”

Jessica grins, but she’s even gentler when she moves back in; with Nora made vulnerable like this, it seems almost necessary.  She kisses Nora’s clit and when she looks up she sees Nora biting her lip.  That’s a good sign, probably.

Eric is kneeling behind his sister, steadying her, and the longer Jessica laves at her, the more necessary that becomes.  He can see her starting to float, gradually letting herself give over to it, and it’s beautiful.  He’s never seen her at it from this angle, and suddenly he’s seeing this as an advantage of their current arrangement with the girl.

“This workin’ for you?” Jessica asks, letting her thumb replace her tongue for a moment.

Eric squeezes Nora’s shoulder, giving her permission to speak.

“Uh-huh,” Nora whimpers.  “More?”

“‘Course, gorgeous,” Jessica says.  “I wanna see you come for me.”  And she scrapes teeth over Nora’s clit abruptly, humming as she does.

“Yes, yes!” Nora shrieks, sounding like words are a special effort.

Eric smiles and grabs her shoulders to hold her still, whispering, “ _Ja, älskling_.”

That seems to be all it takes, and Nora wails, about collapsing back against Eric.  “Thank you,” she pants. If she were human, she would be breathing heavily; as is, she goes unnaturally still.

“Pleasure’s mine,” Jessica says, wholly satisfied.

None of them move for a while. Jessica stays kneeling on the floor, watching the older two vampires (her girlfriend and boyfriend?) melt into each other and not knowing exactly what to do. Finally, though, Eric moves onto his side and pulls Nora with him, and Jessica is waved up to join them. It feels like things falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

>  _kära_ ; "dear"  
>  _och du kan älska henne. Jag ser det, Kaete ser det_ ; "and you may love her. I see it, Kaete sees it"  
>  _min prinsessa_ ; "my princess"  
>  _ja, älskling_ ; "yes, sweetheart"


End file.
